the Split heart
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Roxas refuses to become one with Sora full Summary inside.


**Mage:** He guys new story hope you enjoy it, and I wold just like to make a shout out to Levity for allowing me to accept the challenge they had posted on their page.

 **Description:** Roxas refuses his 'fate' and doesn't merge with Sora at the beginning of KH2. As he turns to leave, Sora wakes up. He may remember who he is. There is no automatic merges upon touching like Kairi and Namine. Sora is offended by what he is told was going to happen to Roxas. He beleives that Roxas still has a right to exist, even if he doesn't have a heart. He gives Roxas a part of his own heart, making Roxas a 'Somebody'. It is discovered that Nobodies do, in fact, have emotions, only without the heart as a medium, the strength of the emotions fluctuate eratically. After all, without 'want' and 'need', no one would be driven to do anything, and these are driven, in turn, by emotions.

 **Warning:** Possible Yaoi/gay slash.

 **Pairing:** Sora/Squall and Roxas/Axel

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdome heart

* * *

Chapter one

"I'm Sorry Sora but I won't join you" said Roxas walking away towards the door, towards his freedom.

"Wait don't go" said a voice from behind. Roxas turns around to see Sora coming out of the chamber and collapsing on the ground, Roxas runs over to Sora to help lift him up.

"Hey are you alright" asked Roxas helping Sora to his feet, Sora turned his head to towards Roxas and smiles "Yeah it's nice to meet you by the way Roxas"

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Sora" said Roxas smiling back at the boy.

"So why are you here Roxas?" asked Sora

"I don't know honestly, I was told I needed to accept my fate of joining with you so you could be whole" said Roxas looking at the boy "But I didn't want to stop existing I want to exist, I have the right to exist"

"Not true Roxas, you must join with Sora we need him you are simply in the way" said a voice from behind the two

Turning around the duo found the image of the red clad man who had designed this whole thing.

"You do not have the right to exists, you are simply a useless nobody" said the masked man

"that's not true!" said Sora stepping in front of Roxas summoning his keyblade.

"Step aside Sora, I am not sure why you two did not become one when you touched but I will find out" said the masked man stepping forward

"You won't hurt him" said Sora summoning his key blade and stepping in front of Roxas

"Sora this is for the best you are not thinking clearly without Roxas" said the masked man stepping forward

"why can't he be here he has feelings he 'wants' to live he chooses to exists who are you to take that from him?" said Sora

"With out a heart he will be controlled by his fluctuating emotions and will never be a stable being" said the masked man

"So it's my job and dutie to help people even a 'nobody'" said Sora

Roxas was shocked no one had ever defended him like this, the Members of the organization just pushed him around the only one to care was Axel.

"How could help him it's not like you could share you heart with him" said the masked man laughing

'wait that's it' thought Sora 'if I could share my heart with Kiari why couldn't I share it with Roxas'

"thanks stranger you just gave me the best idea ever, Roxas run" said Sora taking Roxas hand and running towards the open door.

"Stop!" shouted the masked man following the duo

"Riku, Roxas has escaped with Sora you must stop them." said the masked man calling Riku

with Sora and Roxas

"why did we run?" asked a panting Roxas

"Because they would have stopped me from doing what I need to do to keep you alive" said Sora smiling at his 'nobody'

"what are you going to do, you heard him with out a heart I can't exsite my emotions will just grow to be uncontrollable" said Roxas "It's not like you could steel me a heart" said the blond boy

"True but what If I gave you mine" said Sora

"What, no, I may want to exist but not if it means another person can't" said Roxas taking a step back.

"Well we have to think of something" said Sora

"What if you gave him part of your heart?" said a voice from behind the boys

The to look boys turned around summoning their keyblades to see Axel standing their with his hands raised and his weapons on the ground.

"Axel, you alive" said Roxas smiling despite what had happened between them.

"What do you mean give him part of my heart?" asked Sora feeling slightly protective of the blond

"Well when I heard you where alive I began trying to find a way to steel you heart and give it Roxas in hopes he could escape the organixation" said Axel

"But as I watched and interacted with Roxas I knew he wouldn't want that so I tried finding a way for you guys to share your heart" said Axel

"And, what did you find" asked Roxas wanting to hear the answer hoping he had good news.

"I learned that it can only happen if the Somebody and the Nobody have met and not become one already that their is a chance they could share heart" said Axel "From I remember your heart to the Kairi girl right Sora" said Axel looking at the brown haired boy.

"Yeah and then she gave it back" said Sora

"Right but you willingly gave your heart to another but still came back as a heartless but retaining your mind" said Axel "which means if we can find a way to split your heart in two you could give half to Roxas and that means."

"We could both exist" said Roxas a smile spreading across his face.

"So how do we do it" asked Sora

"You don't" said a voice

Turning towards the direction the vice came from their stood Riku holding his keyblade

"Riku?" asked Sora not trusting his eyes for a moment.

"Yes Sora, now get away from them so I can kill them and you can be whole" said Riku before dashing forward

Sora was so shocked by what was happening he never noticed Roxas stepping in front of him to take the blow. neck thing he new he was watching Riku his best friend fighting his nobody and a member of organization 13. Sora watched as sparks flew from the clashing metal he could barley keep up with how fast everyone was moving.

"Stop, Riku why are you doing this!" yelled Sora wanting answers

"So you can be whole Sora and so you can stop the organization" said Riku

"Why should I help you when your trying to destroy someone just because they want to exists" said Sora walking towards the fight keyblade in hand.

"You don't understand Sora, your just a kid" said Riku blocking another attack from Axel. he was so focused on the fight infront of him he never noticed the prson coming up behind him till he felt the cold tip of the keyblade in his back.

"Stop Riku, don't make me do this" said Sora


End file.
